


Particular Addictions

by NoelBlue



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Teasing, sweet Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelBlue/pseuds/NoelBlue
Summary: Spoilers for Book - Death*********The apprentice and Asra have confronted their past and are now enjoying each other's company and the lack of barriers between them, to the point where the apprentice wonders, in a dark alcove not far from a banquet they're supposed to be attending, if they'd always been such love-drunk fools.Asra tells her his side of the story and about their relationship before the plague as their hands and mouth wander. Will they be caught, and, more importantly, do they really care?A headcanon teasing out what their relationship was before, how Asra was different then from now, and how he feels about his reincarnated soulmate. Full of love, a sprinkle of sex magic, romance, and playful smut!





	Particular Addictions

“Asra, were we always like this?” I asked into his lips, smiling, as my fingers dug into the tight muscles of his ass and his own slipped lower down my back.  


My beautiful magician pulled his head back a fraction of an inch and tilted his head at me, his white hair falling over his forehead and his face flush with desire. His gaze was cloudy with a depth of emotion that still stunned me, so separate was it from the amused if affectionate detachment he’d shown me for the three years since what I now knew was my rebirth. “What do you mean?” 

His moved one of his hands up to trace the curve of my breasts, as they were uncharacteristically up front and center in the beautiful gown Nadia had provided for me for a particularly formal dinner at which all major houses would be represented. The outfit was blatantly sexy and thus I’d initially balked, but after seeing the gleam in Asra’s eyes and the answering mischief in Nadia’s I’d been stimulated by its possibilities and acquiesced. 

I’d say it was the gown that brought us here – hidden in a dark alcove mere yards from the entrance of the formal dining room, me barely able to breath from excitement and desire, running my fingertips down Asra’s chest, feeling the taut roundness of his muscles and the pounding heartbeat underneath – but the truth of the matter was we were constantly finding reasons to come together and give into our urges, to let our fingers and mouths wander, seeking ecstasy in any moment that presented itself. 

And if such a moment didn’t appear, we’d create one, shamelessly and with delight. 

“This… bottomless desire for each other.” I buried my face into his neck and then moved down to lick at his collarbone, inducing a low groan and causing his hands to pull me closer against his delicious hardness. “Before my death, were we so lustful, so needy?” I bit the edge of his ear and sent a pulse of magic through us both in order to distract him from the mention of my demise, since the memory of those months seemed to wilt him markedly. In response to my nip he let out something that was a mix between a chuckle and a growl. “It feels unreal, but also so damn natural. Sometimes it’s all I think about, all I want, and I can’t settle down ‘til I’m touching you. It’s almost overwhelming."

“Oh, love. Yes, I feel the same.” He let his forehead fall gently on mine and sighed. “As always, you get to the heart of the matter and make it impossible for me to escape. Come here.” 

Leading me to the bench further into the nook he sat down and took both my hands, squeezing them tightly. Even in this dark space his snow-white hair, eyelashes, and violet eyes had a light of their own. “We were… new.” His thumbs did circles on the soft palms of my hands.

“When I first saw you in your aunt’s shop nine years ago that fateful masquerade night I’d burned for you, enraptured by your beauty in a way I wasn’t used to.” I saw his small smile. “As you might have noticed, my traditional means of sexual distraction were to find someone or let them find me, enjoy their company briefly, and move on.”  


“I have noticed, yes,” I said with a teasing archness to my tone. “You have many friends.” 

He laughed quietly. “Friends – such a polite way to phrase it.” The smile dropped. “The point was pleasure, yes, but not only that – sex is a form of communication and of establishing and creating power and dominance, and I had spent my life ensuring that I would never be as powerless as I was growing up. Muriel found his power and absolute dominance as a gladiator, and I found mine as a magician. But I couldn’t stop myself from continuing to use intimacy as a way to establish my dominance, prove my powers over others. Even when I cared about my partner, when they were my closest friends – I was playing games.” 

I pulled him towards me and sat in his lap so we could be closer and I could play with the shining strands of his hair. “You do love games.”  


“Too much,” he agreed, wrapping an arm around my waist and breathing into my neck. “My physical desire shifted after we began to chat into something more. You seemed to see straight through me, in a way no one had before. You teased and asked questions so sharp I wondered if you were in my head, such as now,” he tickled me lightly and I let out a startled giggled and pulled his hair, “so that soon I found myself going to the shop before anywhere else when I came into town, needing to see your smile and hear that wonderful laugh.

“Once, returning from Prakra, exhausted, spent, injured and angry, I found my feet guiding me to you instead of home and rest.” I felt his fingers dance on my waist. “I recognized that what I wanted, and was scared out of my mind. So I tried to avoid you and failed, always coming to you then running, running then finding you.” 

I dug through the murky depths of my memories, those splintered and distant things that were slowly returning to me. “I… think I remember that. For years you’d come in, buy a few things, and talk to me, but then you’d leave. It was odd.” I could see Asra’s face, lightly flush and yet unknowable, on the other side of the counter as he made polite chit-chat that seemed at odds with his agitated, watchful behavior. We’d talk about magic, and he’d promise to teach me some before walking his promises back. Then he’d disappear as quickly as he’d came, and I wouldn’t see him again for months. As I’d found him both attractive and fascinating, the whole thing had been incredibly confusing. “You drove me crazy for so many years, and I thought you were a teasing bastard.”  
He laughed, and I swear I could feel his dimples as he buried his face in my shoulder. “That’s exactly what you said then, about a year before the plague appeared. I’d come into the shop and stood and watched you serve other customers, pretending to be there to buy but just wanting to be near you, around you. You’d then shown out your last customer, slammed the door behind them, and then stomped up to me with the most adorably enraged expression on your face.”

“I did?” That did sound like me.

“Yes, you did, and then you poked me in the chest, here,” he brought one of my hands up to my heart, to where his seal lay invisible and dormant, “and asked me what I thought I was doing and said neither of us was getting any younger. Then you kissed me,” my fingers were now at his lips, “in the most lovely and sensual way, and then while I was too busy reeling to think you kicked me out and locked the door.” 

I could feel the emotions of that moment, now as clear as if they were yesterday. “I was both really mad at you for driving me nuts, and also at myself for kissing you.” My palm moved his hair away from his eyes so I could see them clearly. “Somehow I knew about your power issue, and I think I felt like I’d lost by making the first move.” The next memory came rushing back, and I smacked him in the chest. “And then you disappeared forever, and I was sure I’d made a mistake.” 

He clasped my hand in his own, and I could feel his amusement. “I did. I ran away, for months.” 

“That was cruel!” I had cried during that time, taken a lover that I’d then discarded, recognizing they weren’t what I wanted. He’d left me bereft and feeling a fool.

“It was, oh, I knew it was, but you’d flipped my world upside down with that kiss.” He kissed my lips gently, pulling away slowly as if to show me what it felt like. “I’d never experienced anything like that before, that need to be with someone, and it was terrifying. It was counter to everything I thought I was, or thought I wanted or needed. But as always I couldn’t stay away from you and found myself at your doorstep. This time I kissed you, and we became lovers.”  
My brow furrowed. “Slowly. You were so careful back then.” I remembered that Asra, similar but not quite the same as the open, blazing sun that was my current love. “You were still away so often, and you’d teach me magic and do things such as bring me to the cave but then suddenly stop, saying you thought it was too much. I desired you so, and when we were together it was heaven, but then you’d leave and I’d feel alone. You were holding back, I knew you were holding back, but I didn’t know how to fight it.” 

“I was an idiot.” His breath and words were hot on my skin.

“You really were.” I hugged his head to me, relieved that he was here. 

“You have no idea. My desire had consumed me, and I fought it with all my being. Then the plague started, and you began to intern here in the palace, with the doctors. I tried to convince you to leave with me, but I hadn’t earned that right, and you’re so strong, so giving – you wanted to help. Instead of staying by your side I visited other cities who’d been hit by the plague, hoping to find a cure, a way to protect you, but it was too late. The rest you know.” His breath had become ragged with emotion. “I’d known how much I needed you, how all I wanted was to be with you, and my whole focus was an obsession to bring you back, nothing else mattered. If I failed, I’d have followed you into the depths in the hope of meeting you there. My rage at letting you go, failing you, was everything.”

I smoothed his hair back from his forehead and kissed it. “I’m here now,” I said quietly, “and I’m not going anywhere. I will fight death itself as well as the devil to ensure I never leave you again.” 

Asra’s hands tangled in my hair, undoing the careful curls that had been pinned to my head, and kissed me deeply and hungrily, our tongues dancing and our passion flaring. “I’ll hold you to that. And to answer your question…” His lips moved to my breasts again, and I gasped as he freed them, teeth teasing at a nipple.

“There was a question? Oh!” I gasped and arched as his clever tongue played; sometimes I wondered if his cunning skills were a flavor of magic all its own.  
He lifted his head and pulled me closer. “Yes, there was, and the answer was no, because I didn’t let us be who we truly are.” His mouth continued to move, and I reached forward to tear his shirt open, needing more of his skin against mine. “I fought the hunger and the endless want out of fear.” I shifted and lifted my skirt so it was over my hips, and leaned over to bite his shoulder as his fingers plunged inside me and expertly danced so I was electric with sensation. “But during the months you were gone I swore if I brought you back I’d be honest, no matter how raw it left me, how open. And this,” he purred into my ear as I came the first time, softly repeating his name as he brought me to ecstasy, “is the result.” 

Our eyes met and his expression was luminous, full of adoration and incredible, beautiful longing. I reached down to free his cock from his trousers and feel it’s silky head between my fingers as I lifted my hips and guided myself down. 

Asra’s lips caught mine as he entered me and filled me perfectly, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and angled forward, moaning into him as he began to lift and rock in an exquisite rhythm. My magic slipped out of me as if of its own accord and I felt his surge forward in response, the exchange of our energy and essence lifting the wave of bliss until we were lost and one. My mind was an explosion of white light as Asra'a hand dug into the soft skin of my ass and felt the rush of his release through our bond, the elated surge matching my own and pulling me into a rapture that refused to end, having me screaming into his mouth and digging my fingernails into the back of his shirt. I swore I drew blood, but he didn’t seem to mind at all – quite the opposite.  
The euphoria lingered and my lover teased me, lifting his hip in minute circles so my nerves responded with little bursts of heaven. I laughed into his skin, brushing the light sheen of sweat on my brow on his ruined shirt. “I think we’ve become addicts, master mine.” 

“I’ve been an addict since forever, haven’t you noticed yet, love? I’m no master, not of something I crave so purely and constantly.” He countered with a twinkling dimple. “I seem to need a higher dosage each time, a little more, a little longer. Just like now, I seem to need an extra taste or two.” 

I giggled at his purposefully laconic tone, and we found ourselves kissing again, hands beginning to wander. Another side effect of our magical connection was the ability to push ourselves past normal boundaries, and we were still discovering where those were, a very diverting pursuit. Asra’s eyes sparked and he started to move me off his lap, apparently preparing to slip to the floor -

“Oh, magicians!” Portia’s light tones rang out, very loud, quite close, and full of amusement. “Her ladyship the Countess has asked me to ensure you’re well, since you’ve missed dinner and most of the dessert. Are you here, great magicians? I’d hate to send the dogs or the guards to look for you, as that might get… interesting. “ 

We exchanged a glance and I practically jumped up, letting my skirt fall and adjusting my bodice so I was covered. “I’ll go first?” I mouthed, grinning and my face burning up. Asra plucked at his ruined shirt with an amused smile and nodded.

I kissed the top of his head and made to leave when he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand towards him, his tongue gently playing along the length of my fingers and between them. “Until later,” he promised as he released me, and my flush changed timbre from embarrassment to anticipation. 

Portia held back a scandalized chuckle as I appeared and she saw my rumpled state, and I couldn’t help but wink at her and bite my lip so I didn’t burst out laughing myself. 

Clearly, we were ridiculous, and I wouldn’t change it for this world. Or any other, for that matter.

******  
Fini


End file.
